Birds of A Feather, Stick Together
by Akumugan
Summary: Those with similiar qualities, or rather similiar starter-types, stick together.  982 words; DexHolders


**Birds of a Feather **[982 words; All DexHolders]

Wow, something over 330-500 words!

[]

I. Water  
Blue eyes her juniors critically. Her Blastoise also observes the other Water-types carefully. Blue's namesake eyes softened at the boy with red hair and silver-hued eyes; his name was Silver like his eyes, and a friend from her childhood she loves as a brother. He chose a Totodile (or rather, like Blue herself, stole) from Professor Elm in the Johto Region who now stands proudly as a Feraligatr. He sits there on the cerulean couch before her rather guardedly and a bit apart from the others sitting on the couch as well.

She sweeps azure eyes to the next boy, Ruby. She isn't surprised when she sees his eyes are a shade of the colour ruby; it seems to Blue whatever colour they're named after, their eyes reflect it. He's rubbing a cloth on the skin of his Swampert who was formerly a Marshtop and before that a Mudkip. Ruby is a perplexing but amusing boy with a weird looking hat and girly tendencies but Blue likes him because they can easily shop together.

Then next child she looks at is a girl with long, dark hair. Platina is a rich girl who sits properly and sips tea. Get past the properness and you'll find the intelligence fitting for an assistant to a Pokémon Professor. Her Emporeon is regal and stands beside Platina. Blue wouldn't mind going shopping her or Ruby for that matter.

Blue grins at her fellow Water-type Starters; Silver sends her a small smile, Ruby grins brightly in return and Platina smiles politely. She turns her back to them, "Well, since we're not too far from Celadon City, how about we do some shopping." she says, not really a question but an order for the juniors to follow her to Celadon. Ruby returns his Mudfish Pokémon to its pokéball and leaps to his feet. "Sounds fabulous! Let's!" he says and Blue knew she could count on him. Silver has his Feraligatr return to its pokéball as well, and stands but doesn't say anything because it's Blue and you can't change her mind. Platina finishes her tea, puts her Emporeon back in its pokéball and stands as well. "I'm wouldn't mind a bit of shopping." She says.

Blue leads the way.

II. Fire  
They're loud and undisciplined and Green is this close to losing his own temper. His Charizard stands behind him looking at the other Fire-types who meet his gaze with resolute eyes, and the Charizard knows they're a strong lot.  
Somehow an argument broken out between his juniors; Gold who was naturally mischievous and laid back, Sapphire who was wild and loud, and Pearl who was also loud and impatient. All three were good battlers with their Pokémon. But that didn't excuse them from this level of noise and chaos.

He glowers at the juniors who catch his gaze and who sit properly and attentively. Green nods curtly at them, nonverbally telling them that he appreciates their cooperation. Green looks from Gold, to Sapphire, and to Pearl, each. Gold is the boy from Johto and is very passionate about Pokémon, having lived with Pokémon all his life. Sapphire is similar to himself, Green muses, being a relative of a Pokémon researcher, but not at all like his disciplined calmness and anti-socialism; an active girl. Pearl is the son of Palmer, a battle frontier trainer, and knows a lot about battle tactics but needs to learn patience.

"You have too much energy, go run it off. Twenty laps." Green tells them suddenly. Gold looks scandalized, Sapphire leaps to her feet and goes outside to run around the building they were in, and Pearl sulks while he goes outside to follow Sapphire. "BUT-!" Gold tries to protest but Green gives him a look that makes Gold hurry out the door to join the others.

Green looks at the Pokémon that they've left behind; Gold's Typhlosion, Sapphire's Blaziken and Pearl's Infernape.  
He approaches each and inspects them carefully. His three juniors had trained them to be strong, agile and centered. Green flops onto the couch the three had previously sat on and watched through a window as Sapphire led the other two in the race around the building in laps and feels a slightly sadistic thrill from it.

III. Grass  
Red can easily say he's got the easiest of the juniors under his starter-type. With the minor exception of Emerald, (surprisingly Crystal too) and Diamond were pretty easy-going. Yellow had come by too to his pleasure. They were all playing a board game. Earlier, Diamond had made a bunch of food for them and Crystal made tea.

He rolled the dice and landed six and moved his piece accordingly. Emerald groaned as Red's Venonat piece landed on the same square as his Poliwag piece, sending it back to Start. "Too bad, Emerald!" Red laughed good-naturedly. Crystal picked up the dice next and got one, and frowning, moved her Torchic piece onto a red square—and tossed ten Pokédollars to Diamond as penalty. Yellow is next to roll and she lands six, moving forward as rolled and landed on a blue square. There was a collective groan from Red, Emerald, Crystal and Diamond as they each paid up twenty Pokédollars. Yellow smiled apologetically as she collected the money and put it in a neat stack; she wasn't entirely comfortable about this game.

Diamond rolled next and moved his piece forward three and was pleased to land on a neutral, white square. Emerald snatched up the dice and rolled again; a four and moved so—to Crystal's delight she was paid ten Pokédollars. Red took his turn again and moved his piece two squares- a white square! Crystal rolled and landed on a pink square in which Diamond gave her back five of her ten Pokédollars.

With a giggle Crystal said, "You know, Gold was right. Gambling isn't so bad!"


End file.
